The Greatest Secret
by trytocreate
Summary: Karena kecerobohan Donghae, Donghae dan Hyukjae berakhir terperangkap dalam dunia lain yang penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk dari negeri dongeng. Agar bisa keluar, mereka harus mencari kemana pintu penghubung yang dapat mengembalikan mereka ke Seoul berpindah. /Fantasy /OT15 / summary always fail, BACA AJA PLEASE / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Greatest Secret

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Family(?)

Words/ Length: 5k+/ chaptered

Pair: none, but eunhae are the main cast here. Setidaknya di chapter-chapter awal mereka main cast ._.

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: AU, Ooc, typos, etc. Please do remember this is just a fiction, which means, not real.

* * *

_Please note** tidak akan ada unsur romance** yang masuk dalam FF ini. tidak seperti biasanya, aku coba tulis **personality** mereka dengan **sifat mereka setiap kali di super show/ SNS** ^^_

ENJOY!

* * *

.

"Donghae, bantu ibu ambil kardus dan plastik!"

"Donghae, bantu aku membawakan makanan!"

"Donghae, tolong ibu ambil kain kecil!"

"Donghae tolong ambilkan kue di ruang tamu!"

"Donghae tolong-"

"Donghae-"

"Donghae-"

"Dongha-"

"YA! YA! YAAAAA! Ada apa sih? Kenapa repot-repot begini?"

Ibu dan Donghwa menoleh ke pintu utama dan menghela nafas melihat Donghae yang sedari tadi masih terpaku di depan pintu dengan seragam sekolahnya. Mereka melihat jam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Donghwa menaruh beberapa plastik makanan serta kotak berisi kue sementara ibu melanjutkan aktifitasnya memisah-misahkan antara makanan ringan atau berat.

"Cepat mandi, sudah hampir malam. Kalau perlu langsung ganti baju saja!" Donghwa mengambil tas Donghae dan mendorong Donghae ke tangga, menyuruhnya cepat-cepat bersiap.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian mau apa sih?"

"Kita akan ke rumah Hyukjae bertamu. Sekarang."

"MWOYA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae adalah sosok yang Donghae takuti (sebenarnya lebih bisa dibilang kurang suka) sejak ia pindah ke rumah di sebelah Donghae. Keluarganya baik, ramah, tapi hal yang sama tidak berlaku kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae cenderung lebih kalem dan kurang ramah, malah yang ada ia terkesan seperti anak yang meng-ansoskan diri (atau mungkin diansoskan karena sifat menyebalkannya) dari dunia luar.

Pernah sekali saat keluarga Hyukjae bertamu ke rumahnya, sebagai salam perkenalan. Semuanya tersenyum ramah bahkan mencubit pipi Donghae gemas seakan Donghae adalah bocah padahal dia sudah masuk SMA kelas 3. Sementara itu, Hyukjae malah menatapnya tak menentu, sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat Donghae luar biasa syok.

"Sebentar. Donghae laki-laki?"

Dan malam itu Donghae menangis meraung-raung di kamar, bersumpah akan meninggikan badan, membentuk otot, memberatkan suaranya setiap berbicara, dan menumbuhkan rambut di wajahnya (kumis dan kawan-kawan) biar terlihat _manly_.

Walaupun sejak dulu hingga sekarang, bulu ketiak saja hampir tak terlihat. Apalagi kumis...

"Donghae, ayo cepat! Nanti kita kemalaman!"

"Ibuuu, mereka kan sudah pernah bertamuuuu!" Rengek Donghae. Terlihat sekali kalau dia memang anti dekat-dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Tapi kita belum pernah ke rumah mereka sayang, kita terlalu sibuk seminggu ini!" Ibunya berteriak dari bawah.

Dan jadilah Donghae berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyukjae setelah diseret paksa oleh Donghwa.

"Ayo Donghae! Tekan bel-nya!"

"Kenapa tidak ibu saja sih yang tekan?" Donghae berbisik kesal. "Aku saja yang bawa barangnya deh!"

"Tidak! Bisa hancur barang ini di tanganmu. Lagipula apa salahnya sih? Hyukjae kan anak baik. Mungkin waktu itu Hyukjae tak bermaksud menyinggungmu Hae."

Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan berat hati tangannya yang gemetaran bergerak memencet bel. Donghae sudah berkomat-kamit berdoa semoga bukan saja Hyukjae yang membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

"Ah?"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Hyukjae yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Badan Hyukjae yang faktanya lebih tinggi daripada Donghae membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Di belakang Hyukjae, seekor anjing berbulu cokelat lebat berlari-lari dan mengelilingi si majikan, dan ikut menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya.

"A-a-"

"Eh, Hyukjae-ah! Maaf bertamu malam-malam, orangtua-mu ada di rumah?" Ibu Donghae tersenyum ramah. Hyukjae membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman kecil dan menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Donghae sekeluarga masuk.

"Ada, silahkan masuk ke dalam."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, alis matanya mengernyit. Batinnya tak bisa berhenti bergulat, rasanya jantungnya mau lepas. Haruskah dia masuk ke dalam? Ibu dan Donghwa sendiri sudah di dalam sejak tadi.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Donghae yang terus berdiam di tempat. Masalahnya sekarang sudah malam, ia takut rumahnya kemasukan banyak nyamuk atau laron.

"Kau tak masuk?"

Donghae menenggak ludah, lalu mengangguk kecil dan ikut masuk ke dalam. Karena faktor takut dikatai lagi oleh Hyukjae, ia masuk terlalu cepat hingga nyaris jatuh karena terserimpet anjing. Hyukjae mengernyitkan alis dan menyipitkan mata. Anjingnya pasti kesakitan karena tertendang.

"Donghae-yah! Baru lewat seminggu kamu semakin tampan!" Ibu Hyukjae berbasa-basi. "Dan semakin..."

Mata ibu Hyukjae memutar ke segala arah, mencari kalimat yang tepat dijadikan pujian. "Dan semakin... tinggi! Duh, padahal kamu baru umur 16, tapi sudah semakin tinggi! Eh lihat, sudah mulai tumbuh kumis, beda sama minggu lalu!" Heboh ibu Hyukjae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala pujiannya, yang Donghae tau semuanya hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Kumis... sehelai pun tak dapat ia rasakan. Mungkin ibu Hyukjae merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan anaknya minggu lalu.

"Kamu main ke kamar Hyukjae saja dulu." Ibu Hyukjae mendorongnya hingga memasuki kamar yang Donghae yakini adalah kamar Hyukjae. Donghae membulatkan matanya horor.

"T-tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. T-tak usah repot-repot."

"Haduh, Hyukjae juga pasti tak keberatan kok! Kamu main saja dulu di dalam, tante dan ibu-mu mau membereskan makanan dulu. Nanti akan tante panggil saat makan malam oke?"

"E-eh tapi-"

BLAM

Pintu kamar Hyukjae terlebih dahulu tertutup. Donghae menatap pintu horor. Dengan tertutupnya pintu itu, dia sudah _officialy_ berada di dalam kamar Hyukjae.

Padahal Donghae takut...

Donghae menarik nafas. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah Hyukjae sempat masuk ke kamar ini tadi, karena, jujur Donghae takut memutar balik badannya. Saat dipastikan kalau Hyukjae masih diluar, Donghae perlahan-lahan memutar badannya dan menarik nafas lebih panjang.

Gorden kamar Hyukjae yang setengah terbuka menampilkan sebuah jendela besar dengan pemandangan taman yang luas di belakangnya. Di sekeliling jendela, tertempel banyak bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_ hingga ke langit-langit kamar. Persis di sebelah jendela, ada kamar mandi pribadi. Di sebelah pintu kamar Hyukjae, terdapat meja nakas beserta dengan _single bed_ dan di depannya terdapat televisi _flat_ yang terletak di atas lemari kecil namun panjang. Di sebelahnya terdapat meja belajar dan terakhir, di paling pojok terdapat lemari pakaian yang cukup besar.

Bahkan Donghae baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia sedang menginjak karpet berbulu halus yang membentang hampir setengah kamar di tengah-tengah. Ah tunggu. Jendela besar itu sebenarnya pintu geser?

"Wow."

Bahkan ruang tamu Hyukjae terlihat lebih normal daripada kamar ini. Kamar Hyukjae terlihat mewah. Apa karena kamarnya memakai tanah sisa ya? Mengingat rumah Hyukjae terletak di ujung kompleks, yang awalnya masih menyisakan tanah seukuran setengah rumah Donghae.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kemana saja yang ia mau. Mumpung Hyukjae masih diluar, ia merasa berani untuk menelusuri kamarnya yang lebih besar daripada kamar Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan kepala saat melihat sebuah buku di atas meja belajar, yang ditempeli dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Jangan dibuka atau dibaca!' Buku itu terlihat seperti baru saja dibuka dan belum dibaca habis oleh pemiliknya. Iseng, Donghae mengintip buku itu. Manatahu buku itu mengandung rahasia penting Hyukjae seperti, mungkin Hyukjae takut cicak? Jadi suatu saat Donghae bisa membawa mainan cicak untuk mengerjai Hyukjae.

Sekali lagi Donghae mengecek keadaan karena jujur, kalau ketahuan Hyukjae bisa mengerikan. Remaja dengan rambut di cat kecokelatan itu duduk di sudut ranjang Hyukjae dan memangku buku aneh itu.

Saat membuka halaman pertama, ia mengernyit bingung. Tulisan-tulisan aneh yang tak Donghae ketahui dari negara apa tergores di atas lembaran kertas polos putih. Donghae yang penasaran mengendikkan bahu dan terus melanjutkan halaman seterusnya. Semakin dilihat, buku itu semakin tidak terlihat menarik.

Sampai Donghae berjanji ia akan membalik halaman untuk yang terakhir kalinya jika tak menemukan apapun, Donghae mengerjapkan mata. Di halaman terakhir ada ilustrasi menarik yang terlihat begitu mendetail, sampai rumput pun di gambarkan per-helai.

Donghae membalik halaman lagi atas rasa penasarannya. Siapa tau saja, di halaman berikutnya akan ada gambar yang lebih menarik. Dan benar, jika halaman pertama menggambarkan hutan dari negeri dongeng, maka halaman kedua menggambarkan desain sebuah rumah yang nampak klasik namun terlihat elit. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia membalik halaman berikutnya, hanya untuk menemukan tulisan tangan yang terlihat sangat rapih, dan mencakup beberapa paragraf.

Setelah membaca dengan seksama, Donghae baru paham kalau tulisan tangan itu merupakan sebuah cerita. Cerita dongeng yang sepertinya karya sendiri namun dituliskan dalam bahasa novel.

Pengaruh kebiasaan, Donghae membaca buku itu penuh ketertarikan sambil terlentang di ranjang. Ia bahkan sudah lupa di kamar siapa ia membaca. Halaman demi halaman, entah mengapa cerita itu semakin membuatnya tertarik.

"Jadi ceritanya si Eunhyuk ini sejenis peri? Sebentar. Kenapa tidak elf saja? Kenapa harus fairy? Fairy kan agak... feminim..." Donghae mengoceh sendiri. Ia lupa ada peri laki-laki. Yang ada dalam bayangan Donghae, peri itu Tinker Bell. Berarti pemeran laki-laki disini... memakai _dress_? Pfft.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian diberi ilustrasi sih! Uhhh..." gerutunya. Donghae sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan membaca.

Sampai akhirnya, buku itu jatuh menimpa wajahnya yang tampan berkali-kali, matanya perlahan mulai tak fokus dan perlahan terpejam, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas...

BRAK

CKLEK

Donghae melompat kaget dan matanya membulat, buku yang ia baca terpental dan jatuh ke lantai. Donghae yang awalnya tertidur, bangun seutuhnya dengan posisi terduduk.

Di dekat pintu, Hyukjae tengah menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil buku yang terlempar tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk buku itu, mengangkatnya, dan menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menatap Donghae.

"Kau membacanya?"

Donghae menenggak ludah. Bernafas terasa berat baginya dan kalau boleh, ia ingin melompat bebas dari jurang saking gugupnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjawab iya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjawab tidak?

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu." Hyukjae melempar bukunya ke kasur dan berdiri mendekati Donghae yang membeku. Menatap mata Hyukjae membuat respon tubuhnya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Donghae bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau orangnya penasaran kan?" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae, membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. Hyukjae menariknya hingga berdiri dan membawanya ke dekat pintu besar berkaca yang menyambung ke taman. Pintu yang sedari tadi Donghae kira jendela.

Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang Hyukjae lakukan dan ingin tunjukkan, tapi karena rasa takut, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti apa maunya. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hyukjae, dari pegangan tangannya pada Donghae yang terasa lebih erat hingga tangannya menarik pintu dorong tersebut perlahan.

GREK

WUSHHH

Donghae refleks memejamkan matanya erat saat angin bertiup sangat kencang dan cahaya menyilaukan matanya secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang ditarik paksa membuatnya maju beberapa langkah dan hampir tersandung.

Tersan... dung...?

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang terasa sangat janggal. Setahu dia, sekarang sudah malam, lalu cahaya apakah ini?

Hal pertama yang Donghae sadari saat membuka matanya adalah, ia kebingungan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Tak sampai 10 detik, ia menjerit panik.

"UWOOHHH AKU NYARIS TERSANDUNG AKAR POHON!"

"HUWAAAA! KENAPA JADI PAGI?"

"ASTAGA AKU DIMANA?"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya dalam volume suara yang besar hingga terdengar seperti orang norak. Bahkan dia mungkin lupa Hyukjae masih memegang tangannya dan sekarang tengah mengorek sebelah telinganya karena faktor jeritan Donghae yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"UWAAAHH ITU-"

"SSHHHHTTTT!"

"O-oke." Donghae menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan heboh lainnya untuk keluar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat Hyukjae terus memberikan tatapan tajam dan penuh aura gelap. Sepertinya Hyukjae benar-benar kesal.

"J-jadi kita dimana?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling dan keningnya mengernyit. Donghae yang memperhatikan ekspresi Hyukjae langsung berkeringat dingin. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, jangan-jangan Hyukjae tak tau mereka ada dimana.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kita di Jurassic Park."

"MWO-mphhh! Mphh!"

Donghae meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Hyukjae membekap mulutnya erat, sangat erat, bahkan terlalu erat untuknya bernafas. Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya perlahan, memastikan Donghae tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Jangan keras-keras. Kau mau dimakan Tyrex kalau ketahuan?"

Donghae menggeleng keras. Tatapan matanya seperti orang yang melihat hantu, bahkan wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menampar pipinya sendiri. Siapa tau ia sedang bermimpi.

"Oh ayolah," Hyukjae tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Donghae, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tau tempat ini dimana, tapi bukan Jurassic Park."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tak dapat mencerna dengan baik maksud Hyukjae. Donghae lalu mengangguk kecil saat mengerti apa yang baru Hyukjae ucapkan. Ia menatap sekeliling dan sepertinya baru sadar.

"Sebentar. Kenapa kita ada disini?"

Telat memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat aneh ini, Donghae terlalu kaget dan heboh sehingga ia lupa kalau ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar Hyukjae, yang berada di sebuah rumah di daerah kompleks perumahan. Dan tunggu. Bukannya tadi masih malam?

"Kenapa? Karena kau penasaran. Kau ingin tau rahasiaku kan? Inilah rahasiaku."

"B-bisakah kita kembali saja? Tempat ini keren sekali tapi sepertinya rumahmu terlihat lebih nyaman." Donghae menatap sekelilingnya takjub sekaligus ngeri. Keren sih, tapi ia masih ingin hidup di dunia normal.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Eh?"

Hyukjae menunjuk kearah belakang Donghae dengan dagu. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke belakang...

"Jangan teriak."

Donghae menutup mulutnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan berjalan ke belakang, ke tempat yang ia yakini adalah kamar Hyukjae sebelumnya. Tangannya meraba-raba udara, dan saat tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia berlari 10 langkah. Hyukjae memperhatikannya bingung. Donghae terlihat seperti orang gila yang berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa sebab.

"Hyukjaeeeee!" Donghae berlari kembali ke samping Hyukjae. Saking cepat dan paniknya, ia hampir tersandung lagi.

"Dimana pintunya? Dimana tadi kita keluar? Dimana kamarmu? Dimana Seoul?"

Tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Donghae yang beruntun, Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu.

"Yah, saat kau heboh tadi kau tak sengaja menendang pintunya. Lalu sekarang pintunya tertutup dan menghilang entah kemana."

Donghae melongo.

"T-terus kita baliknya gimana?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, pintunya sudah hilang, berarti kita harus mencari dimana pintunya berpindah."

Donghae menarik nafas kasar.

"Astaga... Jadi kita semacam... Terperangkap?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang."

Keheningan melanda Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong? Ayo kita jalan! Setidaknya aku kenal beberapa orang disini, dan aku bisa menjamin kita balik dengan... Lupakan."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahi. Bisa menjamin balik dengan apa? Keadaan hidup? Keadaan mati? Atau terperangkap dan Donghae akan sekarat disini?

"A-aku tunggu disini saja deh." Donghae yang takut mengambil resiko mulai memundurkan langkah kakinya perlahan. Lebih baik ia menunggu di tempat dibandingkan harus mengelilingi dunia asing ini.

"Yah... Terserah kau saja sih, paling-" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, membuat Donghae mengernyit kebingungan. "Oh _shit_."

Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dan segera berlari, membuat Donghae memprotes kebingungan. Kakinya terpaksa melangkah karena takut jatuh, karena jujur, tenaga Hyukjae terlalu besar untuk ditahan.

"Hyukjae! Kenapa tiba-tiba lari? Aku bilang aku mau menunggu disana!"

"Diam dulu! Ikuti saja aku!"

Mereka terus berlari walaupun sedikit kesulitan mengingat banyaknya akar pohon tersembunyi dan banyaknya daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan menghalangi jalan mereka, apalagi mengingat tempat ini adalah hutan. Donghae tak sempat menoleh ke belakang saking cepatnya Hyukjae berlari, namun ia sempat mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti... suara mendesis? Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tak peduli. yang penting ia terus berlari dan bisa menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Hyukjae. Bocah ini tak mau tangannya terlepas dari Hyukjae dan tertinggal sendirian.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Donghae tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hyukjae dengan sedikit lagi karena, ia yakin Hyukjae sedang menariknya untuk berlari ke pinggir tebing. Apakah mereka akan terbang? Tapi sepertinya mustahil. Berarti mereka akan... bunuh diri? Tunggu tunggu tunggu! HYUKJAE MENGAJAKNYA BUNUH DIRI?

"Hyukjae! Kau mau lari kemana? Kau gila?!" Donghae mencoba berhenti lari karena panik, namun tak bisa karena tenaga Hyukjae yang jauh lebih besar daripada dia, mengingat Donghae kurang suka... melakukan pekerjaan berat. Oke, oke, Donghae akui dia 'sedikit' pemalas.

Hyukjae tak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terus berlari dan tersenyum puas saat melihat ujung tebing yang sudah dekat. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan ia berteriak pada Donghae.

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam Donghae! Dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan melompat!"

"Apa Hyukjae?"

"3"

"T-tunggu kau menyuruhku mengambil nafas?"

"2"

"Untuk apa? Maksudku kita tidak akan melompatkan?"

"1"

"Hyukjae jawab pertanyaan- HUWAAAAAAAA!"

BRUSHHH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUATCHIM!"

"LEDAKKAAAANN!"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak jauh darinya, Donghae bangkit dan terduduk kaget. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-sini kebingungan. Matanya juga mengerjap berkali-kali dan dadanya bergerak naik turun, beserta dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya saat merasakan air laut yang tertinggal dilidahnya. Donghae memeletkan lidahnya jijik dan terasa ingin muntah.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Donghae tak merespon, ia masih memeletkan lidahnya dan terbatuk-batuk karena rasa menjijikan di lidahnya. Donghae memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dan terus memaksa untuk batuk, sampai lumut yang ada di mulutnya keluar. Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Aw, pasti rasanya menjijikan."

Donghae bernafas dengan sedikit sulit. Ia membuka mata seutuhnya dan menatap Hyukjae. Baru beberapa saat kemudian saat ia sudah ingat segalanya, ia melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dimana kita?"

Hyukjae menautkan alis. "Di gua?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan tanda tanya?"

"Karena tempat ini tak bisa dibilang gua juga."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Ia lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan menunduk. Ia baru sadar bajunya sudah hilang dan sekarang hanya berbalut celana.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana bajuku?"

Hyukjae mengangkat ranting panjang yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Bukannya ini bajumu?"

Donghae mengernyit. Selain ia baru sadar kalau Hyukjae sedari tadi memegang bajunya, ia juga kebingungan kenapa ada api unggun di bawahnya.

"Kau apakan bajuku?"

"Keringkan." Jawab Hyukjae santai, "Kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin. Aku tidak membawa obat-obatan kesini."

"Oh." Donghae menundukkan kepala dan mengigit bibirnya. "Bajumu sendiri dimana?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan kembali mengangkat rantingnya, lalu matanya melirik ke arah Donghae. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya kebawah Donghae.

"Kaosku disini, varsity-ku alas tidurmu."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia meraba-raba alas yang ia tiduri dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, mengambil varsity yang sudah menjadi alas tidurnya. Mulut Donghae menganga saat melihat varsity hitam-putih Hyukjae yang menjadi kotor. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf pada Hyukjae karena telah mengotori varsity-nya. Hyukjae memutar bola mata.

"Ada yang lebih perlu dikhawatirkan daripada baju kotor-ku. Lebih baik kau makan apa adanya. Sebentar lagi kita akan kembali berangkat." Hyukjae menunjuk ke samping Donghae dengan dagunya. Tak seberapa jauh dari Donghae duduk, ada 2 ekor ikan yang sudah matang dan tersaji diatas sehelai daun besar. Donghae mengernyitkan kening. Ia mendekati pusat makanan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ini?" Donghae mencium bau makanannya. Ia mengangkat ekor si ikan dan membolak-balik tubuhnya.

"Salmon."

Donghae memasang wajah masam dan jijik. Ia segera menaruh ikan yang katanya salmon itu kembali ke atas daun.

"Aku tidak suka salmon."

"Makan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

Hyukjae menoleh dan mengangkat baju mereka yang sudah kering. "Makan saja. Tidak ada makanan lain. Kalau tidak mau, tak usah makan."

Donghae mengedipkan matanya dan memasang wajah masam. Perutnya sudah ribut lapar, tapi lidahnya mengatakan tidak kepada salmon. Pada akhirnya, Donghae terpaksa mengambil salmon dan memakannya sambil berderai air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau muntah." Donghae menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan memeletkan lidahnya. Rasa salmon yang ia tidak suka masih membekas di lidahnya dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang sebelum memakan makanan yang lain. Makan seekor salmon saja butuh perjuangan, apalagi Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan 2 salmonnya. Hyukjae juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat Donghae memakannya sambil menangis dan bergumam, memaksakan opini kepada otaknya bahwa rasa salmon enak.

"Uhh... Mau muntah~" Hyukjae kembali menggelengkan kepala untuk sekian kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali Donghae merengek mau memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Kalau Hyukjae izinkan, apa gunanya Hyukjae memburu ikan? Donghae juga pasti kelaparan kan?

"Kalau kau muntahkan, kutinggal kau." jawabnya, yang lagi-lagi dibalas gerutuan Donghae. Ibunya saja tak pernah memaksa Donghae makan makanan yang ia suka, tapi Hyukjae malah terus memaksanya.

"Hyukjae, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Donghae kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kita lari seperti orang dikejar anjing sampai harus melompat ke laut?"

Hyukjae menoleh walaupun ia tak yakin Donghae dapat melihatnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Donghae. "Kita bicara saat sudah keluar dari gua ini saja ya?"

"Aku saja tidak tau sedang melihat apa. Kan hanya kau yang bisa melihat di tempat segelap ini!"

Memang benar, hanya Hyukjae yang dapat melihat benda apapun dengan jelas di kegelapan seperti ini. Mungkin karena faktor Hyukjae sering menyendiri di tempat gelap.

Goa atau bisa disebut lorong ini, kata Hyukjae memiliki ujung yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih baik. Donghae tak tau Hyukjae mendapat informasi itu darimana, yang jelas Hyukjae menjawabnya hanya karena insting. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berjalan entah berapa lama dan berapa kilo sampai kaki Donghae tak kuat lagi, namun mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aku tak kuat lagi."

"Sebentar lagi kita keluar kok."

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama lebih dari 5 kali!"

"Karena kau menanyakannya setiap 3 menit sekali!"

Donghae mendengus. Hyukjae menghela nafas.

Dalam sekejap, Donghae sudah berada di punggung Hyukjae dengan keadaan kaki yang tidak berpijak. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan karena kaget.

"Hei! Kalau kau mau menggendongku, seharusnya beritahu dulu!"

"Aaaaahhh, berisik! Sudah! Tidur saja sana!"

Donghae kembali mendengus.

Tak tau sudah berapa lama, suara dengkuran halus Donghae terdengar. Hyukjae cukup takjub dengan kemampuan Donghae untuk tidur cepat. Kesimpulan yang Hyukjae bisa ambil, Donghae itu pemalas.

Hyukjae sendiri sudah lumayan lelah karena membawa 2 beban sekaligus. Hyukjae berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seketika cahaya kehijauan berkumpul di sekeliling Hyukjae dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Hyukjae sudah menghilang dari dalam goa bersama Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...hae"

Donghae melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Seingatnya tukang es krim di depannya tidak tau namanya.

"...hae"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mendengar suara itu. Sambil menerima es krimnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu berjalan kearah suara itu memanggil.

"...nghae"

Di depan sana, Donghae melihat taman bermain. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari ia seharusnya bersama Hyukjae. Tapi dimana Hyukjae?

Donghae menarik nafas tajam saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya berada di atas _roller coaster_. Donghae berteriak panik saat melihat disekelilingnya tidak ada pegangan sama sekali, dan yang menaiki wahana ini hanya ia sendiri.

"... Donghae..."

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat saat melihat adanya putaran di depan, ia menutup telinganya dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan menoleh, melihat Hyukjae disampingnya yang sedang menyeringai dan menunjuk ke depan. Donghae mengerjapkan mata dan berteriak saat...

PYASH!

"HUWAAAAAAA TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG! AAAAHHH! AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIIII! UHUK UHUK!"

Hyukjae mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat Donghae yang meronta-ronta dan menggeliat sendirian di rumput. Ia menggaruk kepala. Apa ia menyiram terlalu banyak air ya? Tapi hanya seukuran sebaskom susu sapi kok.

"Apa ia tidak apa-apa?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan memastikan sang penggembala kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Penggembala itu mengangguk ragu dan sedikit memundurkan dirinya saat Hyukjae memintanya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Hyukjae berjongkok di sisi Donghae yang masih meronta-ronta. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat kondisi kritis Donghae yang seperti orang kerasukan sampai membuat orang-orang sekitarnya ketakutan.

"Hei." Tangan Hyukjae menggoyangkan lengan Donghae, mencoba membuatnya sadar. Namun Donghae malah memegang tangannya erat dan menjerit-jerit.

"HYUKJAE JANGAN LEPASKAN AKU HYUKJAEEEEE! JANGAN! NANTI AKU JATUH! HYUKJAE INI TINGGI SEKALI JANGAAAN! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUPPPP!"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening. Mimpi apaan sih sampai begini? Jatuh? Apaan? Donghae mau jatuh kemana? Cengkraman tangan Donghae padanya benar-benar erat sekali sampai tangannya terasa sakit. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya kah mimpinya?

Dengan rasa kasihan, Hyukjae akhirnya secara mau tak mau menampar wajah Donghae. Keras. Cukup keras. Sangat keras sampai-sampai penggembala di belakangnya tersentak dan memejamkan mata erat.

Mata Donghae terbelalak. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali dengan keadaan masih terlentang. Perlahan, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Donghae menggerutu sambil mengusap air matanya yang hampir-hampir jatuh.

"Sudah sadar? Sudah selamatkan? Nggak mati kan?" Goda Hyukjae. Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa terhina.

"Apaan sih!"

Donghae berjalan sejauh yang ia bisa, asal tidak dekat-dekat Hyukjae. Begitu menyadari sesuatu, Donghae memutar badannya dan menggaruk kepala sambil menyengir. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan tersipu.

"Hehehe... Ini dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aww! Pelan sedikit!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Itu sakit!"

"Hwaaaaa! Kompresannya terlalu dingiinnnnn!"

"GYAAAAA! JANGAN DITEKAN KERAS-KERAAASSSS!"

Kalau saja perempatan jalan bisa pindah, mungkin sudah sejak tadi pindah ke kening Hyukjae. Dari ekspresinya yang datar hingga kesal, Donghae masih ribut seperti anak kecil. Sudah bagus ditolong, tangan Hyukjae malah dicakar.

"Aduh duh duh! Hyukjae pelan se-"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi ini sakiiiittttt! Salahmu kenapa menamparku keras sekali! Sampai membengkak begini. Kalau memar bagaimana?" protesnya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur seperti kerbau!"

Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya."Uuuhh, aku mau dikompresi penggembala tadiiiii." rengeknya.

"Banyak maunya! Tadi protes sakit lah, terlalu dinginlah, apalah. Giliran aku yang membantu mengompres wajah-mu malah semakin ribut!"

"Tapi kan-"

"Diam! Bicara lagi, kupukul wajahmu dengan balok es!"

Donghae kembali memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus, lalu tak berapa lama merintih. Donghae menyentak tangan Hyukjae dan mengambil kompresannya dengan wajah kesal. Apa Hyukjae selalu seperti ini? Selalu melakukan segalanya dengan kasar?

"Oh jadi kau mau memegang kompresan sendiri? Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Aku kan tidak perlu capek-capek."

Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae. Tangannya gemetar saat mencoba mendekatkan kompresan ke pipinya. Matanya terpejam erat, takut-takut kalau pipinya lagi-lagui terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Salahkan ia yang hampir tak pernah terluka (karena keluarganya yang sangat protektif) sehingga tak terlalu tau rasanya sakit.

"AAAHHH!" Saking gemetarannya, tangan Donghae tak sengaja malah memukul memar di pipi-nya hingga membuat bocah itu meringkuk dan membola di kasur. Tangannya mencengkeram seprai erat.

Hyukjae menyeringai. Wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali menyebalkan di mata Donghae dan senyuman yang Hyukjae berikan jelas-jelas meledeknya. "Bagaimana? Mengkompres sendiri enak kan?"

"Berisik!"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu lalu berbalik badan. "Yah, kalau memang menurutmu aku mengganggu, aku pergi saja. Lebih baik aku keluar sendirian dari dunia ini. Kau tinggal disini saja. Adaptasi dengan orang-orang dari dunia ini."

Kalimat penuh ancaman itu menggertak Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir dan berpikir berbagai macam kemungkinan. Apa Hyukjae benar-benar berani meninggalkannya?

Donghae melirik pintu dan terkejut saat Hyukjae sudah nyaris menghilang. Ia panik dan langsung mengejar Hyukjae, kompresnya di tinggalkan.

"HYUKJAE TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU! AKU IKUUUUTTT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas kerusuhan di rumahmu, terima kasih karena telah mengurusi kami." Hyukjae dan Donghae membungkuk hormat. Donghae masih memasang wajah kesal karena Hyukjae dan Sunny, penggembala itu, hanya tersenyum maklum. Walaupun dia awalnya terkejut melihat bagaimana Hyukjae dan Donghae berinteraksi, karena menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menolong kalian sampai disini saja." Sunny yang sebenarnya kurang mengerti tata krama mereka juga membungkuk, mengikuti bagaimana Hyukjae dan Donghae memberi salam. "Mendengar cerita kalian, kurasa yang dapat menolong kalian hanyalah penyihir disana." Sunny kembali menunjuk ke puncak gunung tertinggi yang ada di wilayahnya. Hyukjae dan Donghae lagi-lagi menenggak ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena, ASTAGA PUNCAK GUNUNG DISANA TERLIHAT HOROR.

"K-kau benar-benar yakin penyihir itu baik?"

"Yap." Sunny mengangguk. "Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Tempat beliau tinggal memang agak seram, tapi beliau baik kok. Hanya saja ia suka meminta bayaran atas permintaan kalian dan permintaanya selalu mudah dan tidak akan membebani kalian." Ia tersenyum. Donghae menenggak ludah. Mendengar tentang si penyihir tidak terlihat mengerikan, tapi melihat tempat hidupnya di puncak gunung sana membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Hyukjae berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu dikarenakan rasa takutnya yang jauh lebih besar.

Setelah beberapa saat berbasa-basi dan mengucap terima kasih, Hyukjae dan Donghae menggerakkan kakinya ke daerah yang mereka tuju. Memang tempatnya masih satu negeri, tapi entah kenapa auranya terkesan sangat berbeda.

"Oke, perjalanan ini lebih seru daripada yang kuduga."

"Hah? Lebih seru katamu?" Donghae membulatkan mata. Melihat Hyukjae yang mengabaikannya, Donghae mendengus.

"Ah, sayang sekali kita harus meninggalkan tempat itu begitu cepat, padahal indah." Donghae mengoceh. Hyukjae memang mendengar, namun tak menyahutinya. Donghae kembali mendengus. Sifat Hyukjae memang aneh dan suka berubah seenaknya. Yah... mirip sih dengan sifatnya, tapi sifat Hyukjae terkesan lebih menyebalkan.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut dengan keheningan. Kaki mereka terus menapak kemana pun, yang penting mereka bisa sampai pada tujuan mereka. Dari awalnya keluar dari perbatasan kampung Sunny, sampai melewati padang rumput yang luas dan sungai lebar yang hanya memiliki batu sebagai jembatannya. Sampai akhirnya Donghae mengeluh capek dan terduduk di rumput, Hyukjae menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Masa kau sudah tidak kuat?"

"Orang mana yang kuat jalan sampai berkilo-kilo seperti ini?" gerutu Donghae.

"Kau saja yang pemalas. Ibuku saja bisa sanggup berjalan sampai puluhan kilo."

"Hiperbola." dengus Donghae. Memang benar, Hyukjae hanya melebih-lebihkan fakta saja untuk memancing semangat Donghae, jadi Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalau kau sudah tidak kuat? Kau mau terperangkap terus disini?"

"Tapi aku capeeeek!"

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi sampai!"

"Iya, tapi kita harus mendaki gunung!"

Hyukjae mendecih. "Memang ribet mengajakmu kemana-mana. Seharusnya dari awal tidak kuberi lihat dunia ini saja." Ia berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae mengerjap, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya.

"E-eh! Eh! Istirahat sebentar kenapa? Ayolah, aku capek!" Namun Hyukjae tak berbalik. Donghae memutar bola matanya. "Hei, tunggu aku!" Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, Donghae mengejar Hyukjae hingga tersandung. Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh terdengar begitu besar, membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat saat melihat Donghae yang sudah terlungkup mencium tanah.

"Hei, sampai separah itu kah?" Hyukjae berjongkok di sisi Donghae. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menggigit bibir. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Baru sehari ia bertahan hidup, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan luka-luka tidak jelas, apalagi jika ia sudah kembali ke Seoul nanti? Bisa-bisa tubuhnya sudah remuk semua hingga ibunya sendiri pun tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Kau itu sudah malas, ceroboh, manja pula. Bagaimana kau mau menjadi kuat kalau begini terus?"

Awalnya Hyukjae hanya berniat mengutarakan pendapatnya, tapi saat melihat Donghae yang matanya semakin membanjir, Hyukjae mulai panik. Mungkin Hyukjae tak sadar akan seberapa sensitifnya Donghae dan seberapa tajam mulutnya saat berkomentar sampai-sampai ia tak tau apa yang membuat Donghae malah semakin ingin menangis. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hyukjae membelakangi Donghae dengan kondisi masih berjongkok.

"H-hei! Jangan menangis dong! Aku salah ngomong ya? Ya sudah deh, sini!" Hyukjae menepuk punggungnya, "Kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya bersama!"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu mengusapnya kasar. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Donghae langsung menaiki punggung Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan beban yang bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kali ini, Hyukjae yakin dia yang akan tewas karena menggendong Donghae sambil mendaki gunung hingga ke puncaknya.

"Hyuk," Donghae tiba-tiba memanggil, disahut dengan gumaman Hyukjae. "Aku lupa bertanya, kenapa kita harus melompat kemarin?"

Hyukjae menghentikkan langkahnya sebentar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu lanjut berjalan. "Oh itu."

"Kemarin kita dikejar dengan ratusan ular viper."

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Terlihat sekali ia syok saat mendengarnya.

"Biar kutebak kau syok." Hyukjae terkekeh. "Tenang saja, yang penting kita selamat kan?"

Donghae hanya diam, tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"L-lalu kita selamat? Bukankah biasanya ular bisa melompat ke air juga?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Di dunia ini, ular-ular itu tak bisa mengejar melebihi batas jurang. Jika mereka nyaris melewatinya, mereka akan kembali terpental ke belakang. Seperti ada _barrier_ begitu." Terangnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk maklum. Ia baru saja mau menghela nafas lega, namun Hyukjae tiba-tiba melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah pingsan duluan ya kemarin? Terlalu syok kah?" Hyukjae kembali terkekeh, membuat Donghae merasa bumi harus terbelah dua agar ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya. "Kemarin ada yang seru loh. Aku sih tidak memprediksi kalau di laut tempat kita terjun, banyak Siren yang kelaparan."

"Siren?"

"Yap, Siren. Katanya sih aslinya berbentuk seperti burung, tapi di dunia ini ia berbentuk seperti Mermaid. Hanya saja ia memakan manusia dan makhluk yang mirip-mirip."

Donghae menahan nafasnya. Mendadak bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri.

"T-terus kita bisa selamat? Bagaimana bisa?" Ia mengucap sedikit terpatah.

"Hmm... Gimana yah? Karena... _Magic_!" canda Hyukjae, dihadiahi pukulan pelan di kepalanya (Donghae masih mau hidup oke).

"Oke, oke, bagaimana kita selamat itu tidak penting."

"Penting!"

"Tidak!"

"Penting!"

"Tidak!"

"Penting!"

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Donghae, kau mau kuturunkan di tengah jalan ya?"

"Yah! Jangan!" Donghae langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hyukjae. "Oke, aku ganti pertanyaan. Kenapa bisa banyak ular yang mengejar kita?"

"Karena peri dan penguasa gugur menginginkannya. Mereka tidak suka dengan keberadaan tamu baru yang akan menetap lama di dunia ini sehingga mereka akan mengiramu musuh."

"Aku?"

"Yap. Aku tidak memprediksi kalau kau akan menutup pintunya jadi yah, jangan salahkan aku."

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. Memang sih, semuanya terjadi karena kecerobohannya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi, Donghae tak bisa menyalahkan Hyukjae atas apa-apa.

"Kau sepertinya banyak mengetahui tentang dunia ini ya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku pernah mengunjungi dunia ini berkali-kali meskipun belum semuanya."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Eh, mengingat ini dunia yang aneh, jangan-jangan kamu juga punya kekuatan-"

"Kita sudah sampai." ucapan Donghae terpotong begitu saja. Hyukjae menurunkan Donghae dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan ototnya yang benar-benar sudah lelah karena menggendong Donghae sambil mendaki gunung.

Donghae menganga. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu menatap Hyukjae. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke tempat yang diyakini adalah tempat bermukimnya si penyihir yang katanya baik itu. Hyukjae juga terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia tidak mengambil pusing. Wajahnya kembali normal dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh."

"W-wow?"

.

.

.  
**TBC**

.

.

.

**p/s: **ini requestnya **Meonk and Deog** :D sori ya kalau gak sesuai imajinasi kalian TT

**p/p/s: **aku bakal hiatus-in _dark & light_ demi misi mengcomplete kan _ff kyumin sama ff ini_ dulu, nanti kalau ff ini udah selesai, _dark & light_ ku lanjutin lagi ^^

**p/p/p/s: **yakin banget deh bayangan kalian tentang tempat-tempat yg ku deskripsiin pasti beda-beda /o\ jadi aku mau nanya, kalian mau ku kasih link supaya imajinasiin tempatnya lebih gampang gak? ^^

**p/p/p/p/s**: ... lupa mau ngetik apa lagi

see U ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita sudah sampai." ucapan Donghae terpotong begitu saja. Hyukjae menurunkan Donghae dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan ototnya yang benar-benar sudah lelah karena menggendong Donghae sambil mendaki gunung.

Donghae menganga. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu menatap Hyukjae. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke tempat yang diyakini adalah tempat bermukimnya si penyihir yang katanya baik itu. Hyukjae juga terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia tidak mengambil pusing. Wajahnya kembali normal dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh."

"W-wow?"

.

.

.

.

.

Title: The Greatest Secret

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Family(?)

Words/ Length: 4k+/ chaptered

Pair: none, but eunhae are the main cast here. Setidaknya di chapter-chapter awal mereka main cast ._.

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: AU, Ooc, typos, etc. Please do remember this is just a fiction, which means, not real.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesekian kalinya sudah Donghae mengerjap bodoh tak berhenti. Ia menatap Hyukjae dan sarang si penyihir bergantian setiap beberapa detik sekali. Donghae mengernyit dan menggigit bibirnya. Astaga, sepertinya lain kali ia tidak boleh terlalu sering berfantasi.

"Sudah puas mengaguminya?"

Donghae menggeleng. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengucap sesuatu namun kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan tak bisa keluar.

"Dari jauh saja kau sudah lihat kan kalau ada yang janggal dengan tempat ini? Jadi jangan mengekspektasi berlebihan."

Donghae tak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain mengerjapkan matanya dan menutup paksa mulutnya yang terus menganga. Beberapa meter di depannya, terdapat sebuah gubuk yang sepertinya hanya bisa ditinggali 1 orang. Gubuk itu, selain terlihat sangat rapuh dan fisik luarnya terlihat seperti nyaris diterjang angin topan, juga mengeluarkan aura-aura yang terasa mencekam. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus terlalu kuat, membuat Donghae terpaksa harus menarik baju Hyukjae dengan erat, takut-takut nanti dia terbang. Peduli amat dengan baju Hyukjae yang berkemungkinan sobek karenanya.

"S-serius kita harus meminta bantuan disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Hyukjae memukul tangan Donghae cukup keras, membuat tangan Donghae lepas dari bajunya. Ia melangkah dengan berani sendirian lurus ke depan, meninggalkan Donghae yang tercengang di belakang karena, siapa sih yang sanggup ke rumah nyaris hancur dan terlihat tua yang dikelilingi banyak sarang laba-laba dengan aura gelap yang mencekam?

"H-Hyukjae, tunggu!"

Donghae menenggak ludah kasar dan berlari mengejar Hyukjae. Pandangannya terfokus ke depan karena ia tak berani menengok ke kiri-kanan, apalagi atas-bawah. Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil berlari setelah ia yakin jalanan di depannya bersih dan hanya tertutup dedaunan hijau yang sudah mengering dan menjadi cokelat.

BUK

"Aduh! Hyukjae kalau jalan lihat-"

"Sshhht!"

Donghae dengan terpaksa diam sesuai dengan perintah Hyukjae. Dengan ekspresi sebal, ia menggaruk hidungnya yang mendadak menjadi gatal dan mendengus. Sudah menabrak punggung Hyukjae karena (menurutnya) murni kesalahan Hyukjae yang mendadak berhenti melangkah, disuruh diam saat protes pula.

"A-"

"Jangan bersuara." bisiknya. Hyukjae berjinjit dan mendekati gubuk berbahan seperti bambu itu diikuti dengan Donghae yang terus mengekorinya kemana pun ia pergi. Bisa dibilang Hyukjae risih dengan Donghae yang terus mengekorinya karena, langkah kaki Donghae yang berisik dapat mengacaukan niatnya untuk mengintip. Hyukjae kan harus memastikan terlebih dahulu siapa yang ada di dalam, atau adakah orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Diam di tempat. Jangan ikuti aku." bisiknya. Donghae sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Donghae juga merasa langkah kakinya berisik, karena itulah ia kurang lebih mengerti alasan Hyukjae menyuruhnya diam di tempat. Tapi kata Sunny penyihirnya baik kan? Apa masih perlu dipastikan? Kenapa Hyukjae was-was? Apa dia takut ada orang selain penyihir yang disebutkan tinggal di gubuk itu? _Kenapa tidak coba langsung ketuk pintunya saja dan menanyakan langsung kepada siapapun yang ada di dalam?_

"Pertanyaan bodoh Donghae."

Donghae terkesiap saat Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan. Donghae mengernyit dan Hyukjae melirikkan matanya ke arah Donghae lalu menghela nafas dan kembali mengintip melalui celah-celah bambu gubuk.

"Kau membisikkannya, keras pula."

Donghae membulatkan mata. Masa sih ia menyuarakan pikirannya? Donghae sendiri tidak merasa, tapi biasanya orang yang tak sengaja menyuarakan isi pikirannya memang tidak pernah merasa mereka pernah mengucapkannya kan? Ah, tidak penting.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengintip lewat jendela saja?" bisik Donghae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae aneh, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas, membuat Donghae agak sedikit tersinggung karena merasa Hyukjae seakan mengatainya bodoh tak tertolong.

"Menurutmu kenapa? Pikirkan jawabanmu sendiri."

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan memasang wajah jengkel pada Hyukjae. Donghae juga mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan bertingkah seakan ia akan menghajar Hyukjae dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

"Hae." Hyukjae berbalik badan, yang menyebabkan Donghae refleks menurunkan kepalan tangannya ke belakang dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai terlihat sekali ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ya ada apa?" Donghae menyuarakan dengan nada manis yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Rumah ini kosong tapi sepertinya masih ada yang meninggalinya."

"Gubuk maksudmu."

"Terserah apa katamu. Jadi pertanyaanku adalah, kau mau ikutan masuk tidak?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae cukup membuat Donghae melirikkan matanya ke segala arah. Terlihat sekali dia ragu karena, DEMI TUHAN INI GUBUK ATAU RUMAH HANTU.

Di tengah hutan, dengan banyak sarang laba-laba besar kalau perlu diingatkan.

"Ah? Kau takut ya?" Hyukjae menaik turunkan alisnya dan menyeringai. Donghae memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas karena diledek.

"Siapa bilang? Aku berani kok!"

"Baguslah! Sana pergi!" Hyukjae mendorong Donghae masuk ke dalam. Belum sempat Donghae memaki Hyukjae, suara deritan lantai kayu lapuk yang tak sengaja Donghae injak terdengar, membuat kedua laki-laki itu jantungan.

"Perhatikan langkahmu bodoh!" Hyukjae mendesis. Donghae masih berdiri di dekat pintu sementara Hyukjae mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu untuk mendekati benda-benda yang terletak di dalam gubuk gelap itu. Tangannya menyilang, kepalanya dimiringkan.

Donghae melihat tingkah Hyukjae dengan bingung. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae, ikut-ikutan saja. Terkadang Donghae mengusap lehernya atau lengannya karena merasa mendadak dingin. Mungkin pengaruh angin. Karena ada lubang seperti jendela namun berukuran kecil (kira-kira sebesar telapak tangan) di atas kasur yang sedang mereka belakangi. Jendela kecil itu, selain sebagai sumber cahaya walau kurang terang, tapi juga sebagai sumber sirkulasi udara.

"S-sarang laba-labanya banyak ya."

Terdengar gumaman.

"Benda apa ini? Pot? Kendi? Donghae menunjuk ke sekumpulan pajangan berdebu yang terjajar rapi di sebuah rak di depan kasur. Jarak antara rak dan kasur kira-kira hanya 15 cm. Ruangan sempit ini mampu menampung sebuah kasur dan rak, juga sebuah lemari kecil. Selain itu tak ditemukan lagi apapun di dalam gubuk ini.

"Kurasa tempat untuk menampung air. Ah, ada yang warnanya bening seperti gelas ukur! Kurasa juga digunakan untuk membuat ramuan atau semacamnya." Hyukjae mencoba menerka dan sedikit menganalisis. Donghae hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, lemari itu kecil sekali ya." Donghae mencoba berkomentar karena suasana yang hening dan agak mencekam yang terjadi diantara Hyukjae dengannya dalam waktu cukup lama. Hanya gumaman terdengar.

"Hyuk-" Donghae menoleh ke belakang, matanya membulat horor saat tidak melihat Hyukjae disana, melainkan seseorang dengan mata yang merah, jarak wajahnya dan Donghae tak lebih dari 5 cm.

Dan teriakan histeris pun terdengar memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang keluar mencari udara segar, ia meninggalkan Donghae sendirian karena dirasa gubuk itu aman. Udara di dalam terlalu menyesakkan dan penuh debu, membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae sanggup bertahan hidup di tempat se-sesak itu.

"Hm?" Hyukjae mengernyit saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap adanya jejak kaki yang tercetak jelas di tanah basah hutan, yang mengarah masuk ke dalam gubuk. Seingatnya saat ia datang tadi, ia tidak menemukan jejak kaki sama sekali.

Teriakan histeris membuat Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan reflek berlari ke dalam gubuk. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat debu memaksa masuk ke tenggorokkannya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut.

"Donghae apa yang-" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Donghae terbaring di atas kasur, terkapar. Yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah sesosok makhluk, dengan tinggi kurang lebih tidak berbeda jauh dengannya dan tubuh tertutupi semua oleh rambut abu-abu, antara uban atau bekas debu yang tak pernah dibersihkan. Pakaiannya serba panjang berwarna putih kusam, janggut sangat panjang hingga mulutnya tak terlihat.

Ia terlihat seperti kain pel butut.

"Siapa kau?" Hyukjae memberanikan diri berbicara. Seumur-umur ia hidup, tak pernah ia menemukan makhluk seperti ini. Nampaknya ia mengerti pertanyaan Hyukjae karena ia berbalik badan saat Hyukjae memanggilnya. Mungkin jika kau tak benar-benar memperhatikannya, kau akan mengira bagian depan dan belakang tubuhnya sama.

"Oh, hai." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, bajunya turun hingga memperlihatkan tangannya yang putih dan tercampur hitamnya debu. Hyukjae mengernyit dan mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan.

"Ehm... ini temanmu ya?" Sosok itu menunjuk ke kasur tempat Donghae pingsan. Hyukjae mengangguk sekilas dan sosok itu mengangguk mengerti sambil mengusap jenggotnya yang sangat panjang.

_Suaranya tak terdengar seperti orang tua. Aneh._ Hyukjae mengendikkan pundaknya dan tersenyum, menunjuk kearah Donghae. "Boleh kuambil?"

"Oh ya, silahkan." Sosok orang tua itu bergeser. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian masuk ke rumah orang lain seenaknya?"

Hyukjae menghentikkan langkahnya dan terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin menjawab, lalu tertutup lagi. "Aa... Itu..."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kita bicarakan diluar saja? Disini agak... sesak."

Orang tua itu terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, jadi kira-kira begitu, Teukkie... hyung..." Hyukjae mengucap ragu. Setelah berbasa-basi beberapa saat, Hyukjae mengetahui bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang tua, melainkan orang dewasa yang berusia 24. Namanya Leeteuk, namun ia meminta Hyukjae untuk memanggilnya Teukkie-hyung.

Leeteuk hobi berkelana untuk mencari tempat hidup yang nyaman. Walaupun kurang penting, tapi Leeteuk adalah seorang pemalas kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah sebab kenapa ia malas mandi, mencuci bajunya, membersihkan rumah, mengurus rambut-rambutnya. Matanya yang merah karena terlalu sering kemasukan debu dan dibiarkan oleh sang pemilik juga merupakan salah satu faktor mengapa Donghae bisa tiba-tiba pingsan. Donghae pasti mengiranya setan.

"Oke, sepertinya ceritamu menarik. Aku akan ikut membantu kalian! Tapi seperti yang kau dengar sari Sunny, aku akan menolongmu dengan satu syarat."

Hyukjae menarik nafas.

"Bantu aku mengalahkan kesombongan salah satu penyihir hitam yang kuincar."

Hyukjae menautkan alis dan menatap Leeteuk aneh, karena demi apapun, itu syarat yang agak aneh dan... ya, aneh. Maksudnya, kesombongan penyihir? Biasanya seseorang akan meminta untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat, bukan mengalahkan kesombongannya.

"B-baiklah. Bisa kubantu. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Oh tentu saja sekarang. Setelah semuanya sudah siap." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

"Ah tapi temanku-"

"Tenang saja." Leeteuk menunjuk kearah Donghae, Hyukjae menoleh dan matanya membulat. Belum sempat ia berbicara, Leeteuk sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Dia tidak jahat. Dan dia bisa membantu mengangkut Donghae." Leeteuk berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya, membersihkannya dari debu kerikil, lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gubuk.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia terus menatap Donghae, yang sekarang ditemani seekor beruang hitam besar yang juga ikut tertidur di sisinya. Hyukjae menghela nafas saat membayangkan apa reaksi yang akan Donghae berikan saat sadar ia melihat beruang seukuran beruang madu dewasa itu. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, membersihkannya dari debu. Kakinya melangkah, ikut masuk ke dalam menyusul Leeteuk.

"Ehm... Teukkie-hyung, maaf, apa ada air untuk di minum disini?" Hyukjae menggaruk hidungnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia berani bertaruh, tinggal lebih lama lagi di gubuk ini pasti akan membuatnya alergi debu.

"Oh? Minum?" Leeteuk menyembulkan kepalanya dari salah satu kendi besar, menyebabkan rambutnya bergoyang dan semakin terlihat seperti kain pel. Dibalik kumis dan jenggotnya yang sangat panjang, ia bisa melihat pergerakan bibir Leeteuk yang membentuk senyum. "Tentu saja aku punya! Tapi..."

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau mau meminumnya." Leeteuk mengambil salah satu... gelas berdebu dan memasukannya ke kendi besar itu, lalu mengangkatnya kembali dan cukup membuat Hyukjae menganga dan berkedip tak percaya.

"Aku biasa meminumnya dari sini karena aku malas ke belakang. Di belakang ada sungai. Tapi kalau kau malas mengambilnya, kau boleh meminum air ini. Kita _sharing_."

Hyukjae bahkan tak berani menenggak ludah saat melihat gelas yang diangkat Leeteuk, karena ia yakin semua orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya saat melihat minuman sehari-hari Leeteuk. Karena, DEMI TUHAN, DI GELAS ITU AIRNYA KERUH. Tapi mungkin yang membuat Hyukjae lebih geli adalah fakta bahwa seekor ikan kecil hitam sedang berenang, dan juga terdapat banyak sisa gumpalan debu masuk ke dalam gelas bening itu.

Hyukjae mau muntah.

"Ehm... I-itu... Ikan..."

Kepala Leeteuk bergerak miring ke kanan. "Oh." Leeteuk kembali menuangkan airnya ke dalam kendi besar. "Maaf, tidak kelihatan."

Hyukjae hanya senyum menanggapinya.

"Maaf, ikan-ikan yang pernah kutangkap di sungai terlihat lucu jadi aku membawanya sekalian memeliharanya di tempat penyimpanan air ku satu-satunya." jelas Leeteuk. Hyukjae masih tersenyum sambil menahan gejolak aneh dalam perutnya.

"Kalau kau malas, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu saja?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kekuatan apa?"

"_The power of love~_" Leeteuk bernyanyi, lalu terbatuk canggung dan mengobok-ngobok air kendinya, "Maaf, itu musik favoritku dari dunia kalian."

"Oke, aku serius. Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tau karena aku tau semuanya Hyukjae."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau semua hal tentang dimensi lain dan tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia ini Hyukjae, kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya dari yang lain, tapi kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Oh." Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia tau apa yang dimaksud dengan Leeteuk. "Aku... aku berusaha untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi. Mungkin hanya menggunakannya saat terdesak."

Leeteuk meng-oh-kan dan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku menghormati keputusanmu. Sekarang, kau ambil air di sungai belakang saja. Tidak jauh kok, paling hanya berjarak setengah jam dari sini."

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Hyukjae kembali dari sungai ia sudah bisa melihat Donghae yang sudah bergelantungan di dahan pohon dan berpelukan erat dengannya. Di bawah pohon itu, beruang hitam besar sudah berdiri dan terlihat seperti memanjat pohon yang membuat Donghae terlihat gemetaran.

"A-aku mau pulaaanngg!"

Awalnya Hyukjae ingin menghampiri Donghae dan mengajaknya turun ke bawah, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat ia mendengar Leeteuk memanggil entah nama siapa. Beruang itu berkoar dan terdengar seperti ia menggerutu.

Hyukjae dapat melihat dalam waktu sekilas tubuh beruang itu menyusut hingga lama-lama terbentuklah tubuh yang terlihat seperti tubuh manusia dengan rambut hitam berponi agak panjang. Ia merentangkan tangannya seakan mau menangkap sesuatu dan membuka mulutnya, memanggil Donghae.

"Donghae, namamu Donghae kan? Turunlah! Aku tidak akan memakanmu!"

Melihat beruang itu, Donghae tentu saja semakin ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat binatang yang berubah jadi manusia jadi... yah wajar.

"Kangin-ah! Hyukjae sudah balik, biar dia saja yang mengurusnya."

Mendengar perintah Leeteuk, Kangin mengangguk walaupun dengan muka masam dan bibir sedikin di majukan. Ia berjalan balik dan merubah dirinya kembali menjadi beruang, lalu duduk dengan manis di samping Leeteuk yang sedang... mencabut uban? Atau kutu? Entahlah.

"Donghae" Hyukjae berdiri di hadapan pohon besar itu dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Turun! Beruang itu sudah tidak ada."

Donghae menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut! Seperti katanya, ia tidak akan menggigit-mu!"

Donghae masih menggeleng.

"Bukan itu lagi sekarang masalahnya Hyukjae," Donghae menjawab dengan suara gemetaran. "A-aku tidak tau cara untuk turun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temanmu lucu ya."

Hyukjae berdecih mendengar pujian Leeteuk. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, dimana Donghae mulai terlihat seperti bocah hiperaktif diatas punggung beruang hitam itu. Ya, Donghae yang takut setengah mati dengan seekor beruang hitam besar nan jinak sekarang tengah menungganginya sebagai tumpangan gratis sementara Hyukjae dan Leeteuk harus berjalan kaki dan mengeluarkan begitu banyak peluh yang membuat tubuh mereka seperti habis tercebur di air kolam.

"Dia merepotkan."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Menurutku dia lucu." Komentarnya, membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Kau belum merasakan hidup hanya berdua dengannya."

"Ganti topik." Leeteuk berdeham, "Menurut petunjuk yang dikeluarkan sihirku, kita harus menemukan 15 orang tertentu agar pintu itu menetap. Sekarang kalau dilihat-lihat, kita sudah berempat sekarang."

"4? Kita hanya bertiga."

"Kangin dihitung empat." balas Leeteuk. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Leeteuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah peta lusuh dan lecek dari kantung celana gombrongnya.

"Menurut peta yang kubawa-"

"Kau yakin petanya masih bekerja?" Hyukjae menatap ragu. Leeteuk mengernyit. "Tentu saja. Peta ini **baru** berusia 68 tahun. Paling tidak hanya beberapa tempat saja yang sedikit bergeser."

Leeteuk berdeham, "Oke, jadi kira-kira kita akan menemukan orang berikutnya di tempat penyihir Heechul nanti."

Hyukjae menghentikkan langkahnya dan menancapkan ranting pohon untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh di tanjakan gunung ini. "Bukankah kita harus melawan Heechul? Bagaimana bisa tau siapa orang yang kita butuhkan siapa yang tidak?"

Leeteuk mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau."

Perjalanan mereka dilalui keheningan, suara yang terdengar hanya berasal dari Donghae yang sifat sangat bocahnya keluar dan masih tidak mengakuinya. Sesekali mereka beristirahat di tengah perjalanan, jika malam tiba mereka tidur bersandar di pohon. Hanya Donghae yang tidur bersandar pada Kangin. Kehangatan beruang itu juga cukup membuat Donghae bangun paling segar setiap paginya. Setiap kali mereka lapar, mereka selalu mencari sungai untuk menangkap ikan, atau memakan buah dan dedaunan yang mereka lewati dikarenakan mereka merasa jijik untuk memakan hewan yang tak begitu wajar dimakan. Tak jarang mereka menemukan makanan beracun, namun mereka selalu selamat berkat pengetahuan Leeteuk tentang tanaman liar yang begitu luas.

"Pagi!" Donghae menyapa ceria dengan suara nyaring yang disengaja, membuat Hyukjae mengerang protes. Disisi lain, Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan senyum, senyum yang Donghae tak terlalu bisa lihat sehingga malah membuat Donghae merinding. Leeteuk tak pernah benar-benar bisa tertidur sangat pulas seperti hal-nya makhluk-makhluk lain.

"Kau berisik."

"Oh. Terima kasih, tapi akhirnya kau bangun kan?"

"Terserah apa kata-mu." Hyukjae meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Jangan lupa mandi. Di pinggir sungai ada dedaunan yang bisa dijadikan sabun." Donghae mengingatkan. Hyukjae mengangguk malas. Sedetik kemudian, mata Hyukjae membulat. Mengingat ada sungai dan daun yang Donghae katakan itu, Hyukjae merasa tergoda untuk menyeret Leeteuk masuk ke dalam air. Kalau boleh jujur, mata Hyukjae terasa gatal melihat tubuh Leeteuk yang sudah terlihat seperti sarang burung. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada Donghae, bahkan bocah itu tak jarang menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang penampilan Leeteuk secara privat kepada Hyukjae dalam waktu seharian penuh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae menarik tangan Leeteuk dan membawanya, lalu menyeburkannya paksa ke dalam air tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Leeteuk sendiri. Terbutakan oleh keinginan tinggi untuk membersihkan tubuh Leeteuk yang memiliki bau menyengat, Hyukjae tak mempedulikan norma dan tata krama lagi. Ia tak peduli siapa Leeteuk, berapa usianya, atau pun kasta apa yang ia miliki di antara bangsanya.

Hyukjae mengambil batu kali yang bagus dan menyodorkannya kepada Leeteuk. "Gosok tubuhmu dengan ini! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!"

Acara mandi berlangsung cepat dikarenakan air yang terlampau dingin. Hyukjae adalah orang yang pertama kali keluar dari sungai dan Leeteuk menyusul tak lama setelahnya. Baju Leeteuk basah kuyup dikarenakan langsung diseret ke air, sementara Hyukjae mandi hanya mengenakan celananya sehingga bajunya masih tetap kering dan menggantung di dahan pohon.

"Bagaimana? Segar kan?" Hyukjae tau Leeteuk pasti kesal karena mendadak diseret ke air, ia juga tau Leeteuk pasti sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengoceh panjang lebar kepada Hyukjae. Karena itulah, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum memaksa di balik jenggot dan kumis yang lebat.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu? Masih merah?" Pertanyaan ini tak perlu Hyukjae jawab karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dibalik rambut yang menutupi mata itu, terdapat celah yang memperlihatkan bahwa warna mata Leeteuk masih merah.

"Aku tak pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Tak bisa sembuh secara alami ya?" Leeteuk menggeleng. Hyukjae menautkan alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Itu terlihat mengerikan, Donghae pun takut melihatmu." Leeteuk menghela nafas. Dengan malas tangannya bergerak menutup matanya sendiri. Cahaya putih tiba-tiba terlihat dari balik tangan Leeteuk, dan dalam beberapa detik Leeteuk melepaskan tangannya, mata Leeteuk terlihat normal, tak ada lagi warna merah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Oh wow, begitu terlihat lebih baik. Kenapa kau tak melakukannya dari awal?"

Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae. "Malas." Ia lalu melihat bajunya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan Hyukjae yang masih tertuju kepadanya. "Sihirku terbatas, aku hanya bisa melakukan beberapa hal. Seperti tadi."

"Menghangatkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa bermain api."

"Oh."

Leeteuk menarik bajunya (atau bisa dibilang jubah), lalu memelintirnya hingga air-air menetes deras. Hyukjae menatapnya kasian. Ia tau Leeteuk tidak membawa pakian apa-apa, lagi ia malah menyeburkannya ke dalam sungai dengan baju masih lengkap dipakainya.

"Eh?" Leeteuk mengeryit saat melihat bajunya yang perlahan-lahan mengering sendiri dengan cepat, hingga tak sampai hitungan menit, baju itu kembali kering seperti semula. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Hyukjae yang sudah berbalik badan dan beranjak kembali ke tempat semalam mereka beristirahat.

"Hyukjae kau-"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap saja itu adalah permintaan maafku." ucapnya sambil berjalan, "Dan tolong potong rambutmu, setidaknya sampai kita dapat melihat wajahmu. Jujur saja, kau terlihat seperti kain pel butut."

"Kain pel butut?"

"Kain yang digunakan untuk membersihkan lantai jika kotor."

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti dan menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat semakin jauh darinya. Diam-diam, Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembalinya Leeteuk dengan penampilan baru membuat Donghae tercengang dan Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Donghae terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membuat Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?"

"Tidak juga. Terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya." Hyukjae menjawab.

Penampilan Leeteuk terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Walaupun masih ada jenggot dan kumis panjang yang menggantung disekitar bibir Leeteuk, setidaknya terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya yang memiliki panjang hampir selutut. Rambutnya di potong asal dan Hyukjae berani bertaruh Leeteuk memotongnya dengan pisau yang ia bawa, dalam sekali potong saja. Sekarang rambutnya sepanjang pundak dan poninya sepanjang alis sehingga tidak terlalu menutupi matanya.

"Tapi tetap terlihat mengerikan." bisik Donghae.

"Hah?"

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke Hyukjae, tangan kirinya mencengkeram varsity Hyukjae, kebiasaan Donghae setiap kali ia merasa takut atau merasa terancam sejak pertama ia memasuki dunia ini.

Donghae terus menatap waspada Leeteuk yang mulai sibuk sendiri dengan kangin sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan dengan pembagian kelompok: Leeteuk dengan Kangin dan Donghae dengan Hyukjae. Saat melihat Leeteuk yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan, Donghae menyikut Hyukjae.

"Kau tak bilang Leeteuk bukan orang tua. Aku sempat syok, kukira dia orang asing, tau!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya saat Hyukjae malah kembali bertanya padanya. Dengan perasaan berat hati, Donghae mengganti topik pertanyaannya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita akan menetap di tempat ini?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, kudengar di hutan ini banyak binatang buasnya. Kita bisa meninggalkan hutan ini sebelum malam." ucapnya sambil memilih dan memetik beberapa buah-buahan kecil.

"Keranjang." pinta Hyukjae. Donghae mengernyit dan tanpa Hyukjae lihat pun dia tau ia menanyakan hal yang salah. "Aku lupa kita tidak punya keranjang. Bajumu sini! Tampung buahnya!" Donghae yang sedikit kebingungan mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Hyukjae tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menarik bagian bawah bajunya keatas sehingga membentuk wadah. Setelah mengumpulkan begitu banyak buah-buahan, Hyukjae dan Donghae kembali ke tempat perkumpulan awal mereka dengan baju penuh dengan buah-buahan beragam.

"Ini persediaan makanan kita sampai tujuan. Kalau ada yang beracun di buang saja."

Leeteuk mengamati buah-buahan yang sudah di dapat. Setelah membuang beberapa yang tak boleh dimakan, ia memasukkan sebagian buah-buahan itu ke sebuah tas kulit kecil untuk persediaan makanan. Sebagian lagi mereka makan di tempat.

"Menurut perkiraanku, kita akan sampai ke kastil tujuan saat fajar. Tempat ini agak berbahaya, jadi kita akan memilih tempat peristirahatan lain di tengah jalan." Leeteuk menjelaskan, diangguki oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma bunga yang begitu menusuk indra membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya. Setelah tinggal semalaman di pinggir tebing, Donghae melanjutkan tidurnya kembali di punggung Kangin yang berbulu sementara Leeteuk dan Hyukjae melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan kaki, yang Donghae yakini sangat melelahkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak terbiasa berjalan jauh dan ia yakin, jika ia mengikuti jejak Leeteuk dan Hyukjae, ia pasti sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu di tengah jalan.

"HATCHIM!" Donghae menggosok-gosokan jarinya ke hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "HATCHIM!" Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Donghae kembali bersin hingga hampir terjatuh dari punggung Kangin. Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Hyukjae menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar Kangin yang meraung-raung dengan suara beruangnya yang begitu besar.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" Donghae segera menuruni tubuh Kangin dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Kangin yang tercakar olehnya, bahkan segenggam bulunya tercabut karena Donghae berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh tadi. Sepertinya permintaan maaf Donghae tidak terlalu diterima oleh Kangin, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi manusia, raut wajahnya kesal, tangannya terus memegangi punggungnya yang tercakar Donghae.

"Kau!" Kangin menunjuk Donghae kesal, "Jalan sendiri!" Tangannya menunjuk ke depan, ke arah sebuah kastil yang sudah mulai dekat dengan dengan mereka. Donghae menenggak ludah.

"T-tapi-" Donghae langsung bungkam saat melihat Kangin yang mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Donghae. Sekilas terlihat bibirnya yang sedikit di majukan.

"T-Teukkie hyung~" Donghae mulai merajuk tak tau malu. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut berjalan. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berani mengganggu Kangin saat ia sedang kesal."

"Hyuk-"

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan menyusul Leeteuk. Donghae memutar bola matanya, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan seperti bocah.

"_Fine!_" ucapnya kesal. Donghae berlari mengejar Hyukjae dan Leeteuk yang sudah meninggalkannya agak jauh. Ia terus mengejar mereka, hingga akhirnya ia baru tersadar kalau ia sudah memasuki halaman kastil. Donghae menutup hidungnya yang sudah mulai kembali gatal.

"Jangan bersin Donghae." Leeteuk memperingatkan. Ia menatap langit dan mengernyit, lalu kembali menatap Donghae dengan hidungnya yang sudah memerah. "Jam segini biasanya Heechul masih belum terjaga, jadi-"

"HATCHIM!"

"-silahkan bersin." lanjutnya. Hyukjae menutup hidungnya, alisnya bertaut. Ia tak pernah melihat lautan bunga sebanyak ini, sampai aromanya tercium sangat kuat dan malah membuat hidung orang lain jadi gatal-gatal.

"Kau yakin ini tempat- HUATCHIM!" Hyukjae menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah dan mengernyit. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersin karena mencium bau bunga. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Penyihir hitam kan?"

Leeteuk kembali mengangguk.

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling bertatapan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan heran. Donghae menunjuk kastil di depannya dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak tau.

Siapa yang mengira kastil seorang penyihir hitam dipenuhi aura cerah berbunga-bunga dan tidak terkesan menakutkan sementara rumah penyihir putih malah terlihat mengerikan? Apalagi kastil itu tidak terlihat tua dan dikelilingi banyak bunga yang membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti Disneyland.

"Hei." Panggilan Leeteuk menyadarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae. "Jangan sampai berpencar oke? Bisa ribet kalau satu orang terpencar dengan yang lainnya." Leeteuk memperingatkan, dijawab dengan anggukkan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ayo kita masuk!" Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu, ditemani Kangin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Eh iya! Kastil ini begitu besar. Kira-kira Heechul akan ada di mana?"

Leeteuk menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, menatap Donghae dengan senyuman meragukan. Donghae menenggak ludah saat merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Lupa kubilang. Kalau ia belum berpindah kamar, berarti dia tinggal di lantai..." Leeteuk berbalik badan dan menghadap kastil, mata dan jarinya bergerak dari bawah ke atas, lalu ia kembali berbalik badan menghadap Donghae dengan senyuman mencurigakannya.

"Lantai 57."

"Manual?"

"Yap. Jalan kaki sampai ke atas." balasnya.

Donghae menganga saat mendengarkan informasi yang menakjubkan dari Leeteuk. 10 lantai saja Donghae sudah terkapar, apalagi 57?

Dan pada akhirnya, Donghae pun pingsan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

thank you for reviews, favorites, and follows dear :) maaf updatenya lama soalnya banyak masalah ^^

see U ^^


End file.
